


Cautious Beginning

by Ashtonthefabulous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Because I can, Gen, Pre-Relationship, References to Suicide, Vampire!Nohrians, i'm always a slut for AUs, i'm projecting, kinda edgy inigo, okay?, various other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonthefabulous/pseuds/Ashtonthefabulous
Summary: Inigo is a vampire hunter, like the rest of his family, like the rest of his friends.But after abandoning that treacherous life, he discovers that vampires might not be all that bad after all...





	Cautious Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> bite me
> 
> inspired by sworn-2-secrecy's amazing art and AUs
> 
> lots of love sent their way and to anyone reading this!

Inigo sits by a smouldering fire. It’s barely large enough to keep him warm. He shivers under his warm coat. In the dirt, he’s left his sword, his silver dagger, and a pair of wooden stakes. He pokes at the fire with a long stick, ash blackening its end.

The night is cold and dark, the forest around his whispering and whistling menacingly. This is… probably the most stupid thing Inigo has done. But he’s not going back. He can’t.

Inigo grits his teeth, shaking off his thoughts. He pushes back all his anger, all his despair. He just stares into the dying flames. 

He doesn’t even hear the soft footsteps as they come up behind him.

 

“Got you.”

 

Inigo tumbles back, a sudden force slamming him into the ground.

“Hmph.” A hand wraps around his throat, another pinning his hands above his head. The ground is uneven and pinches at his back. 

Startled and panicked, Inigo struggles to see what is right in front of him.

“Well, well, well.” A handsome, pale face leans in close to his. A dark cloak is draped over his shoulders, disguising any clothes underneath. Inigo can barley make out blond, slightly curled locks atop his head.

“W-Who-” Inigo coughs, struggling to take in breath. 

The man grins, showing bright white teeth and two, sharply pointed fangs.

Shit.

“Don’t you know better than to be out here all alone?” The vampire hums. “You’re just asking to be taken advantage of…”

Inigo winces. But, something deep in his gut, something cold in his chest, sucks the fight right out of him.

“…Do it,” Inigo grits out. “Just- Just do it, then.” 

The vampire pauses, frowning slightly. “Oh?” His grip on Inigo’s neck lessens. 

“Get on with it.” Inigo tilts his head to the side, staring off into the darkness. “If you’re going to kill me. Do it.”

“Interesting.” The body’s weight on top of Inigo disappears as the vampire gets up. He still towers over Inigo, but there’s a curious shine in his eyes. The vampire glances down at Inigo’s things and then back at the young man. “A rather strange hunter, aren’t you?”

Inigo doesn’t look at him, remaining on the floor. He only shifts his back slightly so it doesn’t ache so much. “…”

The vampire pauses. “Tell me, hunter.” He leans back down. “What exactly has happened to make you forsake the realms of men so?” A hand presses against Inigo’s side.

Inigo grits his teeth, but says nothing. 

“No sane man would come deep into the forest this late at night, and certainly not all alone…” The vampire leans in closer, feeling up Inigo’s stomach, then his torso. Inigo shivers at the invasive touch, biting back a sharp word.

“Unless, you wanted something like this…” The vampire stops. “How pitiful, a man so young to seek his own death in a place like this.”

Something cold grips Inigo’s heart. He’s been found out. But, he himself wasn’t so sure of it until now. Hearing this strange person say it, it only solidifies it in his mind. Inigo… did he really come out here to die? 

…Yes, he did.

All the tension falls out of Inigo. He slumps fully against the ground, head titling to look back at the vampire.

“…I see,” He says. “Interesting.” He leans in close, red eyes staring into Inigo’s. “Then, how about I give you an offer? Hm?” Another grin. “ _Sleep_.”

 

Inigo falls unconscious, swept away by the darkness in tandem with the failing flame mere feet away. The wisp of smoke if too quickly dissolved by the night air.

 

—

 

“Oh?” Camilla is there to meet Xander at the entry way. A long, glittering black dress trails along the ground with a gradient of rhinestones that shimmer in the pale moonlight. 

Xander lowers himself to the ground, walking the last few feet to meet her. He adjusts his grip on the man held in his arms.

“That’s a hunter,” Camilla immediately says. “…Why?”

“I’m intrigued,” Xander says. “He’s a strong man, knows plenty of our kind, yet he gave no resistance.”

“So, he’s suicidal?” Camilla raises an eyebrow jokingly, but it drops at Xander’s serious expression. “Oh.” She looks at the man properly. “Poor thing.”

“We’re in need of human allies, aren’t we?” Xander asks. “If he’s truly ready to abandon men, then he’ll make a good soldier.”

Camilla smiles. “You seem very sure. Don’t let me stop you.” She steps aside. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Xander nods curtly, stepping past her. “If not, he’ll be dead before he can fight back.”

 

—

 

Inigo wakes up on a plush bed. The room is warm and comfortable, too much like his bed at home. He opens his eyes blearily, feeling strangely well rested. His mind struggles to recall the events of the night before.

The room around him is made of dark wood, deep reds and dark purples. Like a bedroom in an extravagant palace, the windows are drawn with large, ruby red curtains and a fire burns lazily in an intricate fireplace. 

Inigo takes in a breath, trying to steady himself. He spots his bag on a table beside the bed, with his things laid out for him. His wooden stakes are still there, as well as his coat. It takes a little too long for Inigo release that, no, he’s not dead. He sits up, more confused than before.

 

A knock at the door sends alarm bells ringing in Inigo’s head. He pulls his legs towards himself, eyes darting over to his things. 

The door opens slowly and with a soft creak. Inigo is only slightly relaxed at the sight of a familiar, blond vampire.

“You’re awake,” He says. He smiles a little, closes the door behind him, and walks forward. 

“…Where am I?” Inigo asks tensely. “Who are you?”

The vampire pauses. “Don’t you already know that?”

Inigo frowns, looking the man up and down. He’s taken off his cloak, revealing a fancy red and black suit underneath. A white cravat gently frames a bright red ruby around his neck. Black gloves match his black shoes and the black… crown on his head.

“…You’re Prince Xander,” Inigo says. “Of Nohr.”

Xander smiles. “That’s it.”

“…Why am I here?” Inigo asks. “Why didn’t you kill me?”

“Like I said,” Xander says. He takes a few more steps forward. “I have an offer, a proposition for you, hunter.” He pauses.

“…” Inigo hesitates. A part of him is urging him to kill the man, the part that was viscously taught into him by his father, by his family. But, another part of him is less sure, a part that’s curious. “What kind of offer?”

Xander smirks. “A job offer, since you’re available,” He says. 

“You… want me to work for you?” Inigo stares at him. 

“We have multiple humans already in service, if you’re wondering,” Xander says. “And various other lineages.”

“…Why?” Inigo asks. 

“What better to fight human hunters with?” Xander asks. “And you certainly seem capable.”

Inigo bites his lip. This… really is stupid. But, it’s more so inviting. 

“You’re looking for a new life, a new beginning,” Xander says. “Death is one option, but I thought I’d give you another.”

“…” Inigo’s eyes move to his things, then back at Xander. HIs mother always used to say… She’d  tell him to follow his gut, his heart…

“Okay.” Inigo relaxes. “I… I accept.”

Xander grins. “Perfect.”

 

—

 

Xander enters his room, pausing only slightly at the sight of the people inside. “Good evening.”

“Xander.” Leo has his arms crossed. He sits across from Camilla as she casually drinks from a cup of tea. 

“Did you need something?” Xander asks. 

“You’ve brought a hunter here,” Leo says with a frown. “Why?”

“He’ll become one of my retainers,” Xander easily answers. “Like Niles is to you, or Beruka to Camilla.” He nods at his sister.

“Is that wise?” Leo asks. “You just met.”

“I am assured,” Xander says. “And if he shows any signs of other loyalties, I will not hesitate.”

Leo doesn’t look convinced, but he sighs. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Camilla grins over her cup. “So? What is he like? Did he accept?”

“Of course.” Xander nods. He takes a seat between his siblings. “He’s…a curious one,” He says. “Pessimistic, I’d say, but shy about it.” 

“The opposite of Peri, then,” Camilla says.

“I think they’ll get along,” Xander says. “I’ll introduce the two of them tomorrow, once he gets himself together.”

Camilla smiles. “What’s his name?”

Xander pauses with a frown.

“Oh, Xander.” Camilla can’t help but chuckle. “Truly? You didn’t ask?”

Xander sighs. “I’ll get to it tomorrow.”

“I’d hope so.” Camilla grins to herself. “He seems nice, you’ll have to show him off to everyone soon.”

Xander resists the urge to roll his eyes. “If you say so.”

Camilla only smiles knowingly and takes another sip of tea.

 

—

 

Inigo cautiously emerges from behind a wooden screen. His travelling clothes have been replaced by a neat, dark blue suit-like outfit. Like a military outfit, gold buttons sit down from his collar, a bloody red trim lining the surprisingly sturdy fabric. The thick, metal-tipped boots are heavier than what Inigo is used to, but they’re plenty protective and even boost his height by an inch or so.

Fiddling with his sleeves, Inigo turns to meet Xander’s eyes.

The prince nods. “Good. Does it fit alright?”  
“Um, yeah, it’s fine.” Inigo has to actively stop himself from blushing. Dammit, he’s supposed to be some sort of guard now.

“You need just a few more adjustments.” Xander stands from his chair and walks up to Inigo. He holds out a sheathed blade, the sheet black and tied with thing, silver chains. The hilt of the sword is gold, with a red gem embedded in the centre.

Inigo cautiously takes it, pleased that it clips easily on his belt. “Thank you.” He avoids Xander’s gaze.

“Tell me your name,” Xander says.

Inigo blinks. “…Inigo.” He bites his lip. 

Xander surveys him for a moment, standing _too close_. “To anyone else, you will be Laslow,” He decides. “Keep your name to yourself unless I give you an order otherwise.”

Inigo nods. “As you say.”

Xander nods. “You will address me as ‘milord’, or ‘lord’. A certain level of manner is expected at all times, do you understand?”

Inigo nods. Then, mentally smacking himself, he says, “Yes, milord.”

Xander smiles, visibly pleased. “You can do whatever you like to yourself, within reason.” He gestures to Inigo’s body. “You’ll understand when you meet others.” He starts walking towards the door. “Oh, and don’t forget.” He glances back at Inigo. “You may keep whatever artefacts you have, but know that any actions against my family or myself will not end well for you, understand?”

Inigo swallows. “Yes, milord.”

 

—

 

“Well, well, well…” Niles leans right up to Inigo’s face. His one good eye seems to see right through Inigo’s clothes.

“W-What?” Inigo manages with a squeak. He raises a hand to try and push Niles back.  
“Niles.” Xander’s voice comes from behind Inigo. “Move, please.”

“Lord Xander.” Nile’s eye darts off to look at the prince. “ Of course.” He leans back, not before winking? at Inigo and sauntering back.

With Xander’s hand on his shoulder, Inigo is led properly into the room. He spots two women and a young man sitting around a table, a tea set and tray of expensive biscuits sitting gently atop it. Inigo doesn’t miss the silver-haired women and blond man standing behind the youngest woman and only almost misses the shadowed woman in a far corner.

“This is Laslow,” Xander says. “He’ll be joining us as my new retainer.”

“And it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Laslow,” The violet-haired woman looks up at Inigo. The tiara on her head reflects the light of the wall-mounted candles.

“Princess Camilla.” Inigo bows slightly to her. 

“Aw, he’s cute.” Camilla smirks. “It’ll be nice to have you around.”

“Hi!” The younger woman speaks up, waving a hand at Inigo. 

Inigo shifts his gaze to her, catching Xander’s expectant gaze for a moment. “Princess Elise,” Inigo smiles. “It’s very nice to meet you too.”

Elise beams. “You’re Laslow? I hope we can be friends!” When she smiles, Inigo can see the flash of fangs. It’s only a little off-putting. 

“And finally, my brother,” Xander prompts, gesturing at the final seated figure.

“Prince Leo.” Inigo turns to him. 

The young man glances up from a thick, bound book in his hands. Niles lingering at his side, still smirking. Leo looks to Xander and then back at Inigo with a stubborn frown. 

“Don’t mind him,” Camilla says. “It’s nice to have a fresh face around here, isn’t it?” She glances behind her, to the woman lurking nearby. 

Inigo barely sees her nod before sending a sharp glare towards him. Inigo turns away, not sure what to do what that.

“Oh!” Elise hops up and points to the two standing behind her. “These are Arthur and Effie! They look after me- I hope you can all get along.”

Effie nods shortly. “As you command, Lady Elise.”

“I’ll do my best!” Arthur grins.

Elise turns to grin at Inigo again. Inigo can’t help but, somehow and amongst it all, smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> will I write more? maybe, maybe not  
> for now, this is all you're getting
> 
>  
> 
> also soz if there's typos and things i wrote this in one go and with no beta's do i look like i have the time for that


End file.
